Dyskusja użytkownika:Devamors
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Morpheius (dyskusja) 14:29, sie 27, 2014 (UTC) Mounty latające Hej, Stronę o latających wierzchowcach usuwam, gdyż w standardzie Wowwiki i Wowpedii brak jest rozróżnienia na wierzchowce lądowe i latające. Morpheius (talk) 19:12, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Nowe artykuły Nie chciałbym nikomu nakazywać nad czym ma pracować na wiki, ale poleciłbym Ci skupienie się na bardziej aktualnych artykułach, nie na rzeczach które zostały już z gry wycofane... Jeśli miałbyś jakieś pytania dot. szablonów czy innych rzeczy to pytaj :) Chotimir (dyskusja) 11:27, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) Szablony Całkowicie zdaję sobie sprawę ze znacznej ułomności szablonu Tooltip, jednak ja muszę się przyznać, że na szablonach się nie znam, więc nie potrafię go naprawić. Pamiętam, że kilka lat temu, jak został on dodany, dostarczył bSahibowi/b sporo "rozrywki", żeby udało się go zaadaptować do naszej wiki, jednak nie wyszło to do końca - nie udało się, żeby grafikę wyświetlało w okienku. Niestety, moje umiejętności są zbyt ograniczone, żebym mógł naprawić ten szablon.Morpheius (talk) 08:29, wrz 18, 2014 (UTC) :Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się odbywa. Odblokowałem szablon, więc, jeśli chcesz, możesz spojrzeć, może coś Ci się uda poprawić. Dodatkowo przydałby się parametr do stackowania (że dany przedmiot można grupować np. do 20 sztuk). Morpheius (talk) 12:35, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) ::By zmienić cokolwiek w wyglądzie tego szablonu należy zmienić kod pliku .css, a ten jest zablokowany. link: MediaWiki:Common.css. Samo stackowanie i inne parametry da radę już w samym szablonie wykonać. Chotimir (dyskusja) 10:49, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Okej, dzięki wielkie :) Ponieważ jestem po za domem i piszę na szybko z nie swojego komputera dzisiaj tego nie zrobię. Zajrzę jutro, najpóźniej w poniedziałek :) ::EDIT: Zerknąłem na ten plik i porównałem z wersją live. Fragment kodu, który powoduje, że ten tooltip wisi nad tekstem znajduje się w pliku rozszerzenia - extensions/wikia/Qualaroo/css/Qualaroo.scss. Wystarczyłoby usunąć fragment position:absolute; ::Jeżeli do tego pliku nie można się dostać, to w podanym przez Chotimira powyżej Common.css wystarczy do klasy .tooltip dodać position: initial !important; którego parametr !important będzie miał wyższy priorytet i właściwość css zostanie nadpisana. Natomiast co do ikonki, jej kod należałoby po prostu wkleić do kodu tooltipa i wzorem angielskiej wiki dać float:right; Moja wiki Hej jestem nowy w swiecie wiki Ale żałożyłem swoją wiki MurlocPedia i potrzebuje pomocy przy szablonach i innych technicznychsprawach to pomożesz? [[Użytkownik:MZVQ|~MZVQ(;_;)]] (dyskusja) 17:06, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) : Przykro mi, ale jestem tu od nie dawna i sam jeszcze nie do końca ogarniam szablony :) : Devamors (dyskusja) 17:01, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Przyciąganie ludzi Na wstępie chciałbym przeprosić za edytowanie artykułu nad którym pracowałeś, przez co straciłeś sporo czasu, nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie... Chcąc przyciągnąć ludzi na naszą wiki przydałoby się odświeżyć stronę główną, bo jest to pierwsza strona na jaką ludzie wchodzą. Mówię tutaj także o wyglądzie wiki, który jakby zatrzymał się w czasie w epoce WotLK. Dlatego chciałbym wraz z Twoją i Morpheiusa pomocą wykonać listę rzeczy do zrobienia, bo gdy swoje siły skierujemy w jednym celu wyjdzie to dużo efektywniej niż każdy osobo coś dłubie. Powiedz co o tym myślisz i jakie miałbyś propozycje zmian na stronie głównej/wyglądzie i ogólnie nad czym moglibyśmy wszyscy popracować by przyciągnąć tutaj ludzi. Chotimir (dyskusja) 18:54, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) Ja również przepraszam, miałem naprawdę zły dzień i trochę przereagowałem. Tak to prawda, ta niebieska barwa bardzo kojarzy się z WotLK. Co do zmian, przedewszystkim wygląd bardziej kojarzący się z Warlordami, barwy jak na stronie głównej dodatku - metaliczny z pomarańczowym. Polecany raid - najlepiej byłoby napisać artyuł o Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru, a artykuł... również coś nowszego z pogranicza Pandarii i WoD. Ludzie napewno są zaciekawieni nowym dodatkiem, np. pytanie jak na obecną chwilę dotrzeć na Outland, skoro Portal prowadzi do alternatywnego Draenoru.Devamors (dyskusja) 22:00, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) :Czyli stawiałbyś na tematykę najnowszą, jestem za tym, nawet jakiś czas temu zacząłem robić taki mały portal: Portal:WoD, jednak do pełnej świetności mu jeszcze brakuje. Według mnie trzeba by aktualizować artykuły tam zawarte. Jeśli chcesz to możesz dowolnie ten portal edytować i się nim bawić, nie jest on 'podpięty' pod stronę główną. Co do większych zmian, zwłaszcza tych graficznych, będę musiał ponownie spróbować się skontaktować z nieaktywnym adminem, Sahibem. No i więcej zmian z mojej strony pojawi się w okresie świąt, gdy będę miał dużo więcej czasu do dyspozycji. Chotimir (dyskusja) 23:08, gru 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Ja również dopiero wtedy będę miał więcej czasu, studiuję dziennie, a do tego pracuję na pół etatu. Prawda, mógłby się odezwać i umożliwić nam dokonywanie większych zmian. Co do portalu, mam już otwarty w nowej karcie, zaraz przejrzę i postaram się coś dodać :) :::Myślę, że warto byłoby przedyskutować rozdzielanie artykułów, np. Gul'dan, Gul'dan (Warlords of Draenor). Na angielskiej WoWWiki dodali po prostu sekcję, dzięki czemu wszystkie informacje na jego temat są w jednym miejscu. Artykuły rozdzieliła natomiast francuska wersja, która posiada zresztą większą notkę na temat tego z WoD i jeśli kogoś interesuje tylko ta alternatywna wersja czarnoksiężnika to ma ją jasno wydzieloną, tylko pytanie, czy nie dublują się przez to treści. Może, żeby odpowiednio oddzielić treści, wystarczyłoby umieścić nowe wiadomości jako nowy rozdział? Jak myślicie? :::Ponadto, odnośnie listy rzeczy do zrobienia, pomysł jak najbardziej trafiony. Myślę, że całkiem wygodny byłby do tego dokument np. w Google Docs, np. arkusz kalkulacyjny. W jednej kolumnie byłoby napisane co jest do zrobienia, w drugiej, jeżeli ktoś chciałby się danej rzeczy podjąć mógłby się wpisać - wiadomo by było, kto czym się zajmuje, by sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzać, a w 3 np. stan wykonania. Proponuję arkusz, bo można wtedy prowadzić statystykę ile rzeczy jeszcze zrobić trzeba, ile już wykonane, średni czas jaki potrzebujemy, itd. :::Devamors (dyskusja) 08:46, gru 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hej :) Z tego co zauważyłem to wrzucasz dość wybiórcze zadania. Proponowałbym byś na samym początku zrobił artykuł w formie poradnika 'questowania' w świecie WoD. Coś w stylu: http://wowpedia.org/Warlords_of_Draenor_intro_experience, a następnie dodawać zadania z listy. Co o tym sądzisz? Dodatkowo chciałbym nie iść na ilość a na jakość i tym samym kilka obecnych artykułów uświetnić by później się wziąć za nowości. Chodzi mi głównie o Kategoria:Porządki, zrobiłem nawet małą listę rzeczy do zrobienia: Portal użytkowników. ::::Chotimir (dyskusja) 14:52, gru 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Pozwolę sobie dorzucić swoje trzy grosze: Dyskutowaliście na temat zasadności (lub nie) rozdzielania biografii postaci z oryginalnej czasoprzestrzeni i z ich WoDowskiej wersji. Przyznaję się bez bicia, że nie wiem, jak to wygląda na angielskiej Wowwiki, bo z niej nie korzystam. Od czasu, jak doszło do rozłamu i powstała Wowpedia, to korzystam z niej, bo jest nieporównywalnie częściej aktualizowana (chociaż patrząc na liczbę stubów związanych z WoDem - prawie 2,500...). Tam zdecydowano się na rozdział i według mnie jest to zabieg słuszny, bo często biografie są tak różne, że mają ze sobą niewiele wspólnego (wystarczy spojrzeć na Orgrima Doomhammera, który był jednym z wodzów wojennych Hordy w oryginalnej czasoprzestrzeni, a w WoD ginie z ręki Blackhanda nota bene w oryginalnej wersji miał być marionetką Gul'dana), jak na przykład napisać wspólny artykuł o Teronie Gorefiendzie i Teron'gorze? Teoretycznie to jedna postać, ale praktycznie została ona napisana od nowa, nawet imię jest inne. Ja bym się skłaniał ku rozdziałowi. Morpheius (talk) 18:54, gru 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Liczyłem na to, że też się wypowiesz w tym temacie i nie zawiodłem się:) O Teron'gorze dzisiaj gdzieś doczytałem i mnie właśnie zastanawiało czy jest to ta sama postać, co tylko potwierdza to o czym mówisz. Także, ja czuję się przekonany do rozdziału :) :::::::Druga sprawa, tak z początku wziąłem zły quest, gameplay był opatrzony słówkiem part 1, a koniecznie juz coś chciałem dodać :) Ale dalej już trafiłem na odpowiednią serię i będę dodawał ciąg dalszy serii zaczynającej się od Quest: The Dark Portal i tym co z nią związane :) Czyli od początku, krok po kroczku zagłębiając się w WoD. :::::::Edit: Teraz doczytałem o stronie którą podałeś, umknął mi ten fragment wcześniej. Postaram się tą stronę przetłumaczyć i tak jak mówisz dodawać wszystko po kolei :) Devamors (dyskusja) 15:31, gru 7, 2014 (UTC) :Cześć, mógłbyś zajrzeć tutaj? ;) Chotimir (dyskusja) 21:24, lut 15, 2015 (UTC)